


silver linings

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 但丁目睹了一场恶魔聚餐。或许这会让他们的结局走上不同的方向。*是r18g，一个字面意思上的黑骑士刺身





	silver linings

_“……你喜欢下地狱的人吗？_

_告诉我，你懂得什么是不可饶恕吗？”[1]_

黑骑士习惯了被食用。

他没有摘下面具，听到准确的命令后跪在地板上。他是特殊的，所有恶魔都知道它是深得魔帝器重的前锋，也是储备粮。他很强大，也很听话，经过严格的规训，不会挣扎也不会求饶。被做了去爪手术剪除一节指骨的猫多数会情绪狂躁攻击性强。或许黑骑士也有过那样的时期，但他被带出来的时候已经学会了不再反抗。

之前的交战中他可称得上是凶暴，掐着斯巴达之子的脖子一把就将恶魔猎人掼到岩石上，震得他脊背隐隐作痛。

但现在但丁目睹了一场恶魔的聚餐。唯一的餐品是黑骑士本人。

黑骑士弓着背跪趴在地上，他盔甲后紫色的披风被扯掉，有恶魔在他后颈处摸索，像拉开一条预留的拉链般在黑骑士严丝合缝的铠甲上扯出一道狭长的开口。

但丁顿时嗅到了血味。

他意识到这副铠甲是黑骑士的皮肤。

恶魔像在进行某种食人部落以食用为目的发展出的开背手术。它们将黑骑士脊椎处三指宽的肌肉横着细细地切开，重重地踢黑骑士的大腿，要他的头更深地低下去，随着腰部的拱起脊背上一片一片的肉彼此分离就像炸开的立鳞。

恶魔将他瓜分，随着他背上的肉被一片片夹走，空气里逐渐暴露出他一环一环的脊椎骨。

当他脊背上的肉被吃光，黑骑士被命令转过来，抱着大腿躺在地上。

但丁握紧手上的阿拉斯托。他可不想看到恶魔的群交。但食用还没结束。

黑骑士被做成了便于使用的样子，他的盔甲坚不可摧，从特定的地方却很好掀开。恶魔沿着他的侧腹抚摸，找到一条缝隙以掀开他腹部的甲胄，但丁看到黑骑士抱着自己大腿的手指紧了紧。他的手腕很细，有可能不止背部，他全身的铠甲都直接覆着血肉。

但丁擅长猎杀恶魔，恶魔不是全都像黑骑士一样难搞，大多数委托都很无聊，更像清剿白蚁。现在他就应该冲上去把它们直接杀光，而不是离得远远的，盯着黑骑士拥挤的肠子。这里发生的一切行径都恶心而令人反胃。但有种令人毛骨悚然的预感将他钉在原地了，但丁感觉到一种身不由己。他看到黑骑士的肠子挤在腹腔里，随时有可能溢出来；恶魔接手他的两条腿，黑骑士的手平放在地上。之前就是这只手打了个响指。它有意识吗？如果有的话它为什么不反抗，听任恶魔将他的两条腿从钝角掰成平角？恶魔攥着他的腿弯，持续向侧边施力。

这像舞蹈课的老师要学生向两边劈开腿。但不用下命令黑骑士就能忍耐。但丁以前在工作中曾见过舞蹈室里教师使劲踩着孩子的屁股，强迫他们胯部紧挨地板两腿劈成一字，那种凄厉的惨叫让他突然庆幸半魔天生的柔韧性。

先是两声不祥的闷响，黑骑士的髋关节错位，他覆盖着腿甲的两条腿无力地撇向两侧，恶魔继续加大力气。但丁见过恶魔屠杀后的屋子，知道有些受害人会被从腰中间撕开。但他不知道恶魔也会这么对付同伴。令人牙酸的撕裂声中，黑骑士腿根的肌肉终于绷紧到极限，被硬生生撕开，最后恶魔用尖利的指爪挑断他白生生的筋茬，彻底将黑骑士的腿与身体分离。

黑骑士面无表情地盯着天空，不在意自己胯部成了他新的肢体末端，躺在原地像一截无声息的肉段。他看起来已经习惯了这种暴力拆卸，但他的腿和身体还是连接得那么紧，在无数次的再生里没有学会把自己更干脆地敞开以少受些痛苦。

他的两条腿被一群恶魔得到分食，而已经暂时饱腹的恶魔卸掉他胯部的盔甲，开始操他，黑骑士在流血，他摇晃了两下短墩墩的大腿，残损的断面不适地抽搐了两下，又乖乖地下压保持安静。

但丁将恶魔全都杀光，最后只剩下他和躺在地上的被大卸八块、所有内容物大白于天下的的黑骑士。但丁用剑从下巴的接缝处挑开他的面具。他以为这就是黑骑士的面皮，一掀开就会像切开流心蛋糕一样看到眼球和脑子乱七八糟地流出来。

但丁尝试过吃螃蟹。他会尝试各种东西，但多数事物尝试一遍后就再无兴趣。

现在他看着面前的黑骑士，悚然发现他拥有一张和但丁相似的脸，灰白的头发，眼眶有蛛网般的裂纹，看起来像泪痕或者密集的水网。在苦役中人是不哭的，因为_在刑满之后，他还想继续生活下去_[2]。现在黑骑士可以继续生活下去了。

但丁突然就想到了螃蟹。

黑骑士用红色的眼睛呆呆地看着他，腹腔撕裂，像被掀开盖的螃蟹，被拽着蟹脚一条一条连壳带肉撕下来。

他突然很累。有种想撂挑子的冲动。先是长得和母亲一模一样的崔西，然后是维吉尔——这真的是维吉尔吗？前路还很长，挑战无尽无穷，他不知道路的尽头有没有答案。

但丁把他的腿放回原位置，那里撕裂的伤口缓慢愈合起来，肛洞仍然大开着流出恶魔的精液。而他刚才在观看。

但丁没有读过群魔，很可能未来也不会翻开。他可能会说_我就在对付群魔_。他不知道基里洛夫和沙托夫是怎样突然互相憎恨，也就无从解释为什么自己大脑一片空白，不知道自己是不是突然犯了什么心脏病，感觉氧气的含量都在下降。

小时候有大人问双子以后想成为怎样的人，维吉尔说我要和书上一样，经历波澜壮阔的一生。有人善意地逗他：_人可不能活成文学，小绅士。_

黑骑士的腿从外观上来看已经接上了，但大开的腹腔始终没有长出皮肤，里面的肠子像血水中软趴趴的活蛇。

但丁想：要止血。

于是他把风衣脱下来，捡回黑骑士腹部的盔甲，用下摆把它扣在腹腔上缠紧。但他忘了维吉尔背后的伤口，没有发现他的衣服迅速黏在了维吉尔的背上，背后突兀地凹进去，凹陷的地方被血液浸透，紧贴着一节一节暴露在外的脊椎骨。凉风还在吹，但丁的心突然激烈地跳动，他目睹着维吉尔像是突然发现眼前还有个人，呆滞的眼睛盯着他，认出了他是敌人。但丁抱住他像抱住一团刺猬。他现在没有武器也没有足够的魔力，就使劲把牙齿嵌进了但丁的脖子。但丁紧紧地搂着自己的兄长，感觉空气正在他们之间裂开，有一把剪刀正在把他和怀中之物剪开分离。

End

[1]波德莱尔《巴黎的忧郁》

[2]《死屋手记》


End file.
